Plastics All Star Battle Season 3
Plastics All Star Battle Season 3 Plastic All Star Battle Season 3 is the Third season of the Plastic All Star Battle Series featuring 24 Plastics All Stars, 10 Veterans and 14 Newbies. The season was filmed in Las-Vegas, Nevada. Contestants Under everyone's name you can see either "Applying Member, Plastic, or New Plastic" These are the players statuses at the time of the game and can be changed as the series progresses. Elimation History Legend * The contestant won the Team's Challenge, but lost the Captain's Challenge. * The contestant won the Captain's Challenge, but lost the Team's Challenge. * The contestant won both the Captain's Challenge and the Team's Challenge. * The contestant won the Individual Challenge * The contestant lost the Team's Challenge, Captains Challenge, or the Individual Challenge, but was not put up for elimination. ---- * This contestant was chosen by someone else to be safe for the week * The contestant was in a pre-duel challenge and won, or had an alternate nomination ceremony and was safe. * The contestant was voted into the duel and won. * The contestant was voted into the duel and lost, thus being eliminated. * The contestant was eliminated by coming in last place in a Duel everyone was in. ---- * The contestant quit the competition. * The contestant won the immunity challenge, but quit the competition. * The contestant was medically evacuated from the game. * The contestant was disqualified from the competition. * The contestant won the competition. ---- Notes * : The First competition was a right to stay, in which 3 players were eliminated right off the bat. Cam was disqualified for breaking the rules; so only the last 2 players were eliminated. * : In Episode 7 there was a pre-comp in which 3 members would be safe and 3 would be up for a duel vote. The two with the most votes were in the duel. Kaitlyn, Fire, and Swedish lost the pre-duel, but Swedish was saved after receiving the least amount of votes. * : In Episode 10 Voice, SighAlex, Josephine, and Super competed in a returnee competition, Josephine won and returned. * : In Episode 11 Fire, TX, and Bxgx all won immunity due to a twist, but bxgx quit for Katie after she lost the duel against Erich; thus allowing Katie and Erich to stay in the game. * : In Episode 11, Swedish was disqualified from the competition for missing more than 3 episodes. * : In Episode 12 The alternate was the Kill Card, First four out of the comp will be in a draw. Bubbly was in the duel because of the draw, but won the duel * : In Episode 13 Erich and Saft were voted into the duel, but Saft quit for Erich before the duel began. * : In The Finale, The Previous Contestants voted the duel to be Katie and Blondie vs Erich and Bubbly. Erich and Bubbly won the duel and advanced to the final 2. The audience voted who would get 4th and who would get 3rd for Katie/Vegas. Katie got 4th and Vegas got 3rd. Category:PASB3